VS Chatroom
by midoakas
Summary: Sekumpulan makhluk unfaedah mendeklarasikan diri mereka sebagai anggota dari 'Vorpal Sword'. Apa jadinya jika mereka terjebak dalam satu grupchat yang unfaedah pula? [midoaka, harsh words, bahasa non-baku] RnR?
1. Day 1

**KiseChuu~** : ping

 **KiseChuu~** : ping

 **KiseChuu** ~ : ping

 **Panther ganteng** : da paan neh

 **Kurokote** : brisik

 **Maiubo is my waifu** : brisik (2)

 **Kagameeh** : brisik (3)

 **Seijuurou's master** : paan

 **Seinyan** : paan (2)

 **KiseChuu** ~ : akashecceeeh bebebquh! Akhirnya muntjuuul [love]

 **Kagameeh** : wahanjer, jijay

 **Kurokote** : alay

 **Maiubo is my waifu** : 2

 **Panther ganteng** : 3

 **KiseChuu~** : latian gaesss

 **Seijuurou's master** : seijuu?

 **KiseChuu~** : turun turun semua

 **Maiubo is my waifu** : nikung akachin ahh

 **Panther ganteng** : 2

 **KiseChuu~** : 3

 **Kurokote** : wahanjay

 **Seinyan** : ...

 **Seinyan** : setop, gengs

 **Seijuurou's master** : fk u

 **Seijuurou's master** : nikung mulu kelen

 **Seijuurou's master** : dosa

 **Seinyan** : kelen semua syuci aku penuh dosyaah

 **Kagameeh** : AWKASHI ANJER

 **Kagameeh** : WAKAKAKAKAKA

 **Panther ganteng** : xianying awkashi [rotfl]

 **Seijuurou's master** : seijuu?

 **Seijuurou's master** : SEIJUU?

 **Kagameeh** : xianying ini pd ngapaen seh

 **Kagameeh** : ada latian tambahan uy

 **Kagameeh** : h-2 nyante aja kelen semua

 **Seinyan** : y

 **Kurokote** : wahanjay

 **KiseChuu~** : jeberwek dah nyampe emg?

 **Panther ganteng** : dari kemaren bego

 **Kurokote** : akashi-kun lg kzl neh?

 **Maiubo is my waifu** : yang kzl yang kzl

 **Kagameeh** : 2

 **KiseChuu~** : 3

 **Panther ganteng** : pemotongan jatah neh [rotfl]

 **Kagameeh** : wanjir [rotfl] sampe sebulan tuh?

 **Maiubo is my waifu** : tikung ah tikung tikung

 **Kurokote** : 2

 **KiseChuu~** : 3

 **Seijuurou's master** : paan seh

 **Seijuurou's master** : 4l4y

 **Seijuurou's master** : gj

 **Seinyan** : ...

 **Seinyan** : paan sih, mid

 **Seijuurou's master** : lu dimana

 **Seinyan** : gue balik, bentar

 **KiseChuu~** : INI YANG NGABISIN SABUN GUE SAPA Y

 **KiseChuu~** : GUE MAU MANDI GADA SABUN

 **KiseChuu~** : YHA

 **Rikotan** : gaes, latian buru

 **Rikotan** : ke gym

 **PinkySatsu** : bentar bentar

 **PinkySatsu** : akashi-kun mana?

 **Seijuurou's master** : gue sekap

 **Seijuurou's master** : bentar

 **Seijuurou's master** : tinggal satu ronde lagi

 **Kurokote** : WANJAY

 **Maiubo is my waifu** : fk

 **PinkySatsu** : asdfghjkl

 **PinkySatsu** : kebiasaan

 **Kagameeh** : megane nepsuan

 **KiseChuu~** : WOI, SABUN GUE ABIS

 **Panther ganteng** : ha, gk tny

 **KiseChuu~** : kampret

 **KiseChuu~** : gmn caranya gue sabunan ya Tuhan

 **Kagameeh** : kebanyakan fapfap u

 **Maiubo is my waifu** : ha

 **Kurokote** : makanya sabun cpt abis

 **Panther ganteng** : anyeng [rotfl] nguquq qaqanda

 **Kurokote** : lay

 **Kagameeh** : 2

 **Maiubo is my waifu** : 3

 **KiseChuu~** : ANJAY

 **KiseChuu~** : JAHAT KELEN

 **Rikotan** : gue bawain sabun nih

 **KiseChuu~** : YEEEEY

 **Rikotan** : sabun colek

 **Kagameeh** : fk

 **Panther ganteng** : [rotfl] mamam tuh sabun

 **PinkySatsu** : akashi-kun mana

 **PinkySatsu** : MANA

 **PinkySatsu** : MANAAAAA ASDFGHJKL

 **Kurokote** : mandi besar

 **Kagameeh** : anyeng desahnya sampe kamar gue

 **Kurokote** : kn sebelahan ogeb

 **Maiubo is my waifu** : fk

 **Kagameeh** : ini dindingnya cuma dr triplek ato paan sih

 **Maiubo is my waifu** : mentang2 dah taken

 **Kurokote** : u jeles?

 **Maiubo is my waifu** : ketemu rakuzan aja mengkeret

 **Seijuurou's master** : ha

 **Seijuurou's master** : gk y

 **PinkySatsu** : AKASHI-KUN MANAA

 **Panther ganteng** : nepsuan u

 **Kagameeh** : kasian akashi susah jalan

 **Kurokote** : kzl w ama lu

 **Seijuurou's master** : kek w peduli

 **Seijuurou's master** : ha

 **Rikotan** : yg laen mana anjer gue capek nih

 **Kurokote** : lu dimane, coach?

 **Rikotan** : cepetan ke gym lu pada

 **Rikotan** : kan dah gue bilang

 **Rikotan** : CAPEK NIH

 **Seinyan** : gue turun ya

 **Seijuurou's master** : otw

 **Rikotan** : fk

 **Rikotan** : midorima-kun

 **PinkySatsu** : sampe akashi-kun gabisa lari cepet-cepet

 **PinkySatsu** : mati lu ntar

 **Kazucheese** : ...

 **Kazucheese** : oh

 **Kazucheese** : fk

 **Hyugaj** : yg desah-desah td akashi toh

 **Wakamatss** : ha

 **Kazucheese** : fk

 **Hyugaj** : kenceng banget

 **Kazucheese** : nepsuan

 **Seijuurou's master** : bodo?

 **PinkySatsu** : gue panggilin rakuzan mati u

 **Rikotan** : gabisa gerak u

 **Panther ganteng** : emang mereka ngapain?

 **Kagameeh** : gue turun semenit lagi

 **Hyugaj** : kagami, kuroko

 **Hyugaj** : turun kalian

 **Kurokote** : shap

 **Kurokote** : jemput akashi-kun dulu

 **Seijuurou's master** : ngapaen lu

 **Seijuurou's master** : seijuu sama gue

 **Seijuurou's master** : udah aman

 **Kurokote** : daripada lu kepancing lagi?

 **Kurokote** : lu kan nepsuan

 **Kagameeh** : ngakunya tsun tapi kalo diadepin sama akashi yang keringetan langsung pikirannya kemana-mana

 **KiseChuu~** : ngakunya tsun tapi kalo akashicchi lagi minum ngeliatin mulu

 **Panther ganteng** : ngakunya emperor tapi kalo udah nampang di doujin wajahnya kek minta disodok

 **KiseChuu~** : ...

 **Kagameeh** : ...

 **Kurokote** : ngakunya absolut seme tapi wajah cantik moe

 **Hyugaj** : ngakunya tak terkalahkan tapi sekali masuk kamar gabisa jalan dua bulan

 **Wakamatss** : ngakunya tsun tapi doyan fapfap

 **Wakamatss** : tak ketemu waifu sehari lesu letoy

 **Hyugaj** : ha

 **Seijuurou's master** : ...

 **Seijuurou's master** : xianying

 **Kazucheese** : 2

 **Kazucheese** : kuroko, gue ikut sama lu

 **Kagameeh** : shi, gue gendong mau?

 **KiseChuu~** : enak aja

 **Maiubo is my waifu** : akachin gue otw kesana

 **Panther ganteng** : kampret

 **Panther ganteng** : gue naik lagi dah

 **Wakamatss** : kasian gue sama akashi

 **Hyugaj** : fk

 **Seijuurou's master** : kek lu pada ngeliatin seijuu ga nepsu

 **Seijuurou's master** : m

 **Seijuurou's master** : u

 **Seijuurou's master** : n

 **Seijuurou's master** : a

 **Wakamatss** : ngapain pula dulu direstuin sm rakuzan

 **Kagameeh** : shi?

 **Kagameeh** : SHI?

 **Kagameeh** : masi idup kan?

 **Seinyan** : test

 **Seinyan** : ya iyalah

 **Maiubo is my waifu** : fk

 **PinkySatsu** : turun semuanya turuuuun

 **PinkySatsu** : gk turun gk pada gue bagiin pocari neh

 **Kagameeh** : otw

 **Hyugaj** : 2

 **Wakamatss** : 3

 **Kazucheese** : 4

 **Kurokote** : 69

.

 _Kurang asem kelen – mdrm_

 _Gue ga ikutan nepsu yha – satsuriko_

 _Gue bisa jalan kagak ya? – aksh_

 **Fin?**

Auah, gabut. Bhay.


	2. Day 2

[Peringatan : mengandung unsur humor, kata-kata kotor dan kasar, 100% omes dari atas kebawah. Yang merasa gk kuat jangan dibaca. Rebutan Uke!Akashi yang sangat ekstrem, harem yang kebangetan, dan hati-hatilah jika sampai mengalami kejang. Extremely OOC! Nyerempet GoMxAkashi dan Vorpal SwordxAkashi. DLDR. Bashing? Jangan sampai salah lapak]

.

.

.

 **Panther ganteng** : [sent a picture]

 **Panther ganteng** : [sent a picture]

 **Panther ganteng** : yeuh gaes

 **Panther ganteng** : bagusan yang mana sepatunya?

 **Maiubo is my waifu** : itu KW kan?

 **KiseChuu~** : yakin 100% itu KW

 **Kurokote** : 2

 **Kagameeh** : 3

 **Seijuurou's master** : 18+

 **Seinyan** : hush

 **Seinyan** : gaboleh gitu

 **Panther ganteng** : xianying

 **Panther ganteng** : jahat kalian:(

 **Panther ganteng** : gue terbully

 **KiseChuu~** : nak aja

 **Seijuurou's master** : u aja kali yang baperan

 **Kagameeh** : mamam tuh bully

 **Maiubo is my waifu** : [rotfl]

 **Kurokote** : btw, midorima-kun

 **Kurokote** : itu unem lu bisa diganti gk?

 **KiseChuu~** : 2

 **Kagameeh** : hooh

 **Seijuurou's master** : lah

 **Seijuurou's master** : ngape?

 **Kagameeh** : ga enak ngeliatnya

 **Seijuurou's master** : xianying

 **Seijuurous' master** : gausah diliat makanya

 **Kagameeh** : gimana caranya ga ngeliat bego

 **Panther ganteng** : emang dasar nepusan

 **Panther ganteng** : mentang-mentang sendirinya dah teken

 **Seijuurou's master** : ha

 **Seijuurou's master** : bilang j lu masi dendam sama gue gegara bisa milikin seijuu

 **Kurokote** : gue kasian, tapi kok pengen ngakak

 **KiseChuu~** : RT

 **Maiubo is my waifu** : akachin juga ganti dn nya lah

 **Seinyan** : lah, kenapa?

 **Maiubo is my waifu** : setiap liat pasti kebayang akachin pake nekomimi mulu

 **Maiubo is my waifu** : h3h3

 **Kurokote** : …

 **Kagameeh** : …

 **KiseChuu~** : …

 **Panther ganteng** : mampuz lo

 **Kurokote** : wahanjay

 **Kagameeh** : otw ngamuk

 **Panther ganteng** : ati-ati

 **Panther ganteng** : tar wortelnya keluar

 **Kagameeh** : sianjrot gue salfok

 **KiseChuu~** : KOK GUE MALAH NGAKAK

 **Kurokote** : lu receh sih

 **KiseChuu~** : =(

 **Seijuurou's master** : fk

 **Seijuurou's master** : Murasakibara Atsushi

 **Seijuurou's master** : TURUN LO KE LAPANGAN SEKARANG

 **Maiubo is my waifu** : EMANG BUAT APA

 **Seijuurou's master** : GUE HAJAR LO

 **Maiubo is my waifu** : EMANG SALAH GUE APA

 **Seijuurou's master** : SATU-SATUNYA YANG BISA NGELIAT SEIJUU PAKE NEKOMIMI ITU

 **Seijuurou's master** : CUMA GUE

 **Maiubo is my waifu** : ALAH

 **Maiubo is my waifu** : POSESIF LO

 **Maiubo is my waifu** : AKACHIN MILIK KITA BERSAMA

 **Seijuurou's master** : MILIK KITA BERSAMA PALELO KOTAK!

 **Seijuurou's master** : TURUN LO KE GYM SKRG

 **Maiubo is my waifu** : KNP

 **Seijuurou's master** : GUE HAJAR LO!

 **Maiubo is my waifu** : AYOK SINI

 **Seijuurou's master** : AYOK

 **Maiubo is my waifu** : AYOK

 **Seijuurou's master** : AYOK

 **Maiubo is my waifu** : AYOK

 **Seijuurou's master** : AYOK

 **Maiubo is my waifu** : AYOK

 **Seijuurou's master** : AYOK

 **Maiubo is my waifu** : AYOK

 **Seijuurou's master** : AYOK

 **Kagameeh** : GITU AJA TERUS SAMPE AKASHI JADI SEME

 **Kurokote** : ^YAKIN LU?

 **KiseChuu~** : EMANK BISA?

 **Maiubo is my waifu** : GK YAQIIIN

 **Seijuurou's master** : GUE SODOK SEKALI AJA LANGSUNG DESAH GIMANA MAU JADI SEME SIH

 **Seijuurou's master** : PALINGAN BARU MASUK JUGA KAGOK

 **Kagameeh** : ANJIIIIR

 **Kurokote** : MAU DONK NYODOK AKASHI-KUN

 **KiseChuu~** : MAU JUGA

 **Panther ganteng** : AYOK GANGBANG

 **Seijuurou's master** : GANGBANG PALELO TRAPESIUM!

 **Seinyan** : dahek, gaes

 **Seinyan** : udaaah:(

 **Kagameeh** : tadi kotak sekarang trapesium

 **Kagameeh** : MAU LO APA SIH

 **Kurokote** : GK SEKALIAN JADI SEGITIGA

 **KiseChuu~** : ATO GAMBAR HATI

 **Maiubo is my waifu** : BUAT AKACHIIIN~

 **Seinyan** : udah, udah kalian semua

 **Seinyan** : shintarou, udah ya

 **Seinyan** : kamu dari kemarin emosi mulu

 **Panther ganteng** : sianjay, ini knp pada oot sih

 **Panther ganteng** : gue minta saran uy

 **Panther ganteng** : malah pada tengkar lu pada:(

 **Seinyan** : aomine, dua-duanya bagus kok

 **Panther ganteng** : kan kalo pada mau berkompetisi buat nikung midorima gue mau ikutan

 **Seinyan** : pilih aja yg lo suka

 **KiseChuu~** : …

 **Kurokote** : watdahek?

 **Kagameeh** : mabok dya

 **Maiubo is my waifu** : minechin

 **Seijuurou's master** : Aomine Daiki

 **Seijuurou's master** : sekali lagi lo ngomong kaya begitu

 **Seijuurou's master** : MATI LO

 **Kagameeh** : mampus lu wortelnya keluar lagi

 **KiseChuu~** : dia udah dari dulu satu spesies sama wortel

 **Seinyan** : gaes…

 **Kurokote** : oke

 **Kurokote** : ini adalah suatu pertanda

 **Panther ganteng** : YAAA

 **Seijuurou's master** : elu pada…

 **Panther ganteng** : CANTIK SEKALI RISKY PORAAAA

 **Seijuurou's master** : jangan macem-macem

 **Kurokote** : SALAH TIMING LU GOBS

 **Seinyan** : gaes?

 **KiseChuu~** : OKE CUT CUT!

 **KiseChuu~** : READY, ANDDDD ACTION

 **Kurokote** : waktu untuk merebut Akashi-kun dari tangan wortel

 **Panther ganteng** : DIMULAI

 _Panther ganteng mengubah nama tampilan menjadi_ _ **Seijuurou's daddy**_

 **KiseChuu~** : ANJER

 **KiseChuu~** : NGEREBUT START DIA

 _KiseChuu~ mengubah nama tampilan menjadi_ _ **Seijuurou's husband**_

 **Kurokote** : GILIRAN GUE

 _Kurokote mengubah nama tampilan menjadi_ _ **Seijuurou is my bitch**_

 **Kagameeh** : KUROKO

 **Kagameeh** : PARAH LO ONTA!

 _Kagameeh mengubah nama tampilan menjadi_ _ **Seijuurou is my slave**_

 _ **Seijuurou is my bitch**_ _:_ APA BEDANYA SAMA LO, UBUR UBUR!

 **Maiubo is my waifu** : GILIRAN GUEEEEEE

 _Maiubo is my waifu mengubah nama tampilan menjadi_ _ **Seijuurou is my waifu**_

 **Kazucheese** : OH

 **Seijuurou's master** : SETAAAAAAAAAAAAN

 **Kazucheese** : SERANGAN BERTUBI TUBI BUNG

 **Wakamatss** : ada yang bisa jelasin ini grup kenapa?

 **Hyugaj** : RIBUT LO SEMUA RIBUT

 **Seijuurou's master** : LU PADA MAU APA SIH

 **Seijuurou is my bitch** : #AYOGANGBANGAKASHIKUN

 **Seijuurou is my slave** : #SEIJUUROUKITASODOKDONG

 **Seijuurou's daddy** : #SEIJUUROUBIKINGUEANU

 **Seijuurou is my waifu** : #SEIJUUROUBAWAANNYABIKINANU

 **Seijuurou's husband** : #TURUNKANHARGACABE

 **Seijuurou is my bitch** : #LENGSERKANMIDORIMASHINTAROU

 **Seijuurou's daddy** : #AYOREBUTSEIJUUROU

 **Seijuurou's master** : BACOT LO SEMUAAAAA

 **Seijuurou's master** : B

 **Seijuurou's master** : A

 **Seijuurou's master** : C

 **Seijuurou's master** : O

 **Seijuurou's master** : T

 **Kazucheese** : ikutan ah

 _Kazucheese mengubah nama tampilan menjadi_ _ **Seijuurou is my girlfriend**_

 **Seijuurou is my girlfriend** : heuheu

 **Seijuurou's master** : TAKAO

 **Hyugaj** : ngikut?

 _Hyugaj mengubah nama tampilan menjadi_ _ **Seijuurou is my ex**_

 **Seijuurou is my bitch** : KAPTEN?

 **Seijuurou's master** : FAK

 **Seijuurou is my slave** : TIDAK KUSANGKA

 _Wakamatss mengubah nama tampilan menjadi_ _ **Seijuurou's senpai**_

 **Seijuurou's daddy** : LAH INI ORANG JUGA NGIKUT

 **Seijuurou's senpai** : SOPAN DIKIT LO BOCAH

 **Seijuurou's master** : SETAN LO SEMUAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Rikotan** : bujubuset

 **PinkySatsu** : Akashi-kun

 **PinkySatsu** : AKASHI-KUN!?

 **PinkySatsu** : BILANG SAMA GUE LO MASIH PERAWAN

 **Rikotan** : LAH DIA KAN DAH PERNAH NAENA SAMA MIDORIMA BEGO

 **PinkySatsu** : OHIYA

 **Rikotan** : pls kalian semua

 **Rikotan** : disini masi ada kita para cewe

 **Rikotan** : Akashi-kun mana daritadi gamuncul?

 **Seijuurou is my bitch** : oh iya

 **Seijuurou's daddy** : seichan?

 **Seijuurou's daddy** : come to daddy

 **Seijuurou's daddy** : daddy akan menghangatkan kamu malam ini sayang;)

 **Seijuurou is my waifu** : ANJER MINECHIN

 **Seijuurou's husband** : KINKY BANGET LO SUMPAH

 **Seijuurou's master** : LAH LO BELOM TAU GIMANA ANUNYA SEIJUUROU DESAHIN NAMA GUE PAKE SEBUTAN 'DADDY'

 **Seijuurou's master** : MASTER PERNAH, SENPAI JUGA PERNAH

 **Seijuurou is my slave** : OH YHA?

 **Seijuurou's husband** : MAU COBA DOOOOOONG

 **Seijuurou's master** : MAU COBA GIGILO SEGIENAM!

 **PinkySatsu** : SETOPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

 **Seinyan** : gengs

 **Rikotan** : NAH DIA MUNCUL

 **PinkySatsu** : AKASHI-KUUUUUUUUUUUN

 **PinkySatsu** : ANAKKU

 **PinkySatsu** : KESAYANGANKU

 **PinkySatsu** : COME TO MOMMY NAK

 **Seijuurou's senpai** : nah ini malah mommy kink

 **PinkySatsu** : enak aja

 **PinkySatsu** : yang ada gue transgender dulu jadi cowo

 **Seijuurou's master** : LAH LO SAMA AJA KALI

 **Seinyan** : geeeeeeengs

 **Seinyan** : caps lo matiin semua dong

 **Seinyan** : seijuu kan jadi bingung bacanya satu satu:(

 **Seinyan** : mana telat pulak bacanya ungg:(

 **Seijuurou's daddy** : oh, sayang

 **Seijuurou's husband** : Akashicchi…

 **Seijuurou's daddy** : kesayangan daddy sedang bingung ya?

 **Seijuurou's master** : BERHENTI LO AOMINE-SETAN-DAIKI

 **Seinyan** : ungg jadi ini kalian themua pada ganti uname yaa? (￣﹏￣)

 **Seinyan** : kok thampe ada nama theijuu thegala thih? (￣ˇ￣)

 **Seijuurou is my bitch** : wah

 **Seijuurou is my slave** : parah

 **Seijuurou's husband** : dia kenapa nanyain begituan

 **Seijuurou is my waifu** : cara ngetiknya…

 **Seijuurou is my girlfriend** : kok…

 **Seijuurou is my ex** : jadi cute typing?

 **PinkySatsu** : gue engga

 **Seijuurou is my waifu** : akachin…

 **Rikotan** : gue juga engga

 **Seinyan** : boleh ga theijuu ganti uname juga? (￣ˇ￣)

 **Seijuurou's daddy** : seichan nya daddy hmm?

 **PinkySatsu** : Akashi-kun!?

 **Rikotan** : ENGGAAAAAK

 **Rikotan** : NOOOOOO

 **Seijuurou's master** : SEIJUU

 **Seijuurou's master** : SAYANG

 **Seijuurou's master** : JANGAN MACEM-MACEM KAMU

 **PinkySatsu** : TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAK

 **Seijuurou's master** : ANJER

 **Seijuurou's master** : SEIJUUROU

 **Seijuurou's master** : NAIK KE ATAS, MASUK KAMAR SEKARANG!

 **Seijuurou's master** : JAUH-JAUH DARI AOMINE

 **Seijuurou's daddy** : shintarou-kun tidak usah begitu

 **Seijuurou's daddy** : desahan seichan-ku sangat manis kemarin;)

 **Seijuurou's master** : SEIJUUROU MASUK KAMAR SEKARANG!

 **Seinyan** : daiki daddy?;)

 **Seinyan** : unhh daikihh daddyhh?

 **Seinyan** : s-so bighhh a-ahhh

 **Seinyan** : pe-pehhnuhh dad a-aahh

 **Seijuurou's master** : FAK

 **Seijuurou's master** : SYIETH

 **Seijuurou's master** : AKASHI SEIJUUROU MASUK KAMAR SEKARANG!

 **PinkySatsu** : AKASHI-KUN

 **PinkySatsu** : JAUH-JAUH LO DARI AOMINE

 **Rikotan** : AKASHI-KUN MASUK KAMAR BURUAN SEBELUM LO TERANCAM

 **Seijuurou's master** : SEIJUUROU!

 **Seijuurou's master** : APA PERLU GUE BDSM IN LO NANTI HAH?

 **Seijuurou's master** : SEIJUUROU

 **Seijuurou's master** : CEPETAN MASUK KAMAR

 **Seijuurou's master** : GUE TURUN NIH

 **Seijuurou's daddy** : yes, sei-chan?

 **Seijuurou's daddy** : apa sebesar itu ukuran daddy, sayang? /smirk/

 **Seijuurou is my waifu** : sumpah?

 **Seinyan** : unghh yahh ahh daddhhh

 **Seinyan** : ahh le-lebih cepathh umhh daddyhhh

 **Seijuurou is my slave** : Akashi jangan desah desah tulung tar gue malah turn on:(

 **Seijuurou's master** : SETAN

 **Seijuurou is my bitch** : aomine-kun…

 **Seijuurou's master** : SEIJUUROU

 **Seijuurou's master** : ABIS GUE TANGKEP LO NTAR

 **Seijuurou's master** : JANGAN NGAREP LO BISA TIDUR AMPE PAGI

 **Seinyan** : tapi… maafkan sei-chan, daddy

 **Seinyan** : sebelumnya sei-chan mau mengakui sesuatu

 **Seijuurou is my slave** : SYIT

 **Seijuurou is my slave** : GUE BARU INGET

 **Seijuurou is my slave** : AOMINE SAMA AKASHI TINGGAL BERDUA DI GYM BUAT LATIHAN TAMBAHAN

 **Seijuurou is my ex** : LAH KITA UDAH NAIK SEMUA TADI

 **Seijuurou's husband** : AKASHICCHI, NAIK KE ATAS SEKARANG!

 **Rikotan** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAH

 **Seijuurou's daddy** : ya, sayang?

 **Seinyan** : sei-chan mau mengakui jika…

 **Seijuurou is my girlfriend** : AKASHI MASUK KAMAR!

 **Seijuurou's senpai** : TURUN KALIAN SEMUA

 **Seijuurou is my slave** : midorima udah turun

 **Seijuurou is my bitch** : langkahnya kenceng banget

 **Seijuurou's husband** : waifunya terancam

 **Rikotan** : KITA TURUN SEKARANG

 _Seinyan mengubah nama tampilan menjad_ _ **Shintarou's slave**_

 **Shintarou's slave** : seichan sudah punya master dari dulu;)

 **Shintarou's slave** : dan sepertinya, ukuran master shintarou lebih besar

 **Shintarou's slave** : dan… panjang

 **Seijuurou's senpai** : …

 **Seijuurou is my girlfriend** : …

 **Seijuurou is my bitch** : …

 **Seijuurou is my slave** : …

 **Seijuurou is my waifu** : …

 **Seijuurou's husband** : …

 **Seijuurou's master :** …

 **Seijuurou is my ex** : …

 **Rikotan** : …

 **PinkySatsu** : …

 **Seijuurou's daddy** : …

 **Seijuurou's master** : seijuurou

 **Seijuurou's master** : naik ke atas, langsung masuk kamar

 **Seijuurou's master** : sekarang, ga pake nanti

 **Seijuurou's master** : malem ini jatahnya bdsm

 **Seijuurou's master** : sampe pagi.

 **Seijuurou's master** : nonstop

 **Seijuurou's master** : kesalahan kamu hari ini banyak, sayang

 **Seijuurou's daddy** : TIDAAAAAK

 **Rikotan** : MIDORIMA KUN JANGAN MACEM MACEM LO

 **PinkySatsu** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAH

 **Shintarou's slave** : ungghh

 **Shintarou's slave** : dengan senang hati, masterhh;)

.

 _SETAN KALIAN SEMUA – mdrm_

 _KESUCIAN AKASHI-KUN TERNODAAA – momoi_

 _SEICHAN GUEEEEEEE – aomine_

 _Modus gue berhasiiil~ – Akashi_

 _ADA YANG BISA JELASIN KE SAYA INI FANFIC KENAPA? – rara_

 _._


	3. Day 3

_**VS sayank Akashi**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **1 message arrived.**_

 _ **Slide to reply**_

 _ **.**_

 **Kagameeh** : Selamat pagi duniaaaa! Aku siapppp aku siappppp

 _(read by: Midoshin, MomoiSatsu, Kurokote, Kazucheese, Hyugaj, Wakamatss)_

 **Midoshin** : bri6 eta dasar reog

 **Midoshin** : ini udah maghrib goblock

 **Kazucheese** : ^anjrit ngegas

 **Hyugaj** : gue baru tau jenis spesies kagami berubah dari macan ke reog, fiks

 **Kurokote** : 18.59, ini jam gue yang salah atau otak lo yg perlu direparasi, kagami-kun?

 **Wakamatss** : anj, reparasi katanya

 **Midoshin** : tdr lg lu sono, katanya mau bagun

 **Kazucheese** : **Kagameeh** palelo abis kena timpuk apa, brot?

 **Kagameeh** : hah? Brot? Brotot?:v

 **Kazucheese** : GEMBROT

 **Kagameeh** : ...

 **Wakamatss** : selera humor gue hanya sebatas gembrot, thx takao

 **Kagameeh** : asw lo rajawali ngondek

 **Kiseeer** : gue paling seneng kalo kagamicin udh terbully((:

 **Kagameeh** : **Kiseeer** LaH LO SAMA AJA DSR BANCI GANG DOLLY

 **Kurokote** : lah, gang dolly kan udah ditutup lama dari dulu, kagami-kun

 **Kazucheese** : anjg

 **Kazucheese** : kuroko?

 **Kagameeh** : Kuroko JANGAN-JANGAN LU DULU SUKA MAEN KE GANG DOLLY!?

 **Kurokote** : taik Y GK LH

 **Kurokote** : enak juga main ke kamarnya akashi-kun

 **Kurokote** : sekalian modus juga bisa kalo penunggunya gaada (͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

 **Kurokote** : tapi kan kise-kun juga udah pindah tempat mangkal

 **Kagameeh** : hah? Dimana?

 **Kurokote** :taman lawang

 **Kagameeh** : ITUMAH TAMBAH PARAH ETA TURRET ML

 **Hyugaj** : halah sok sok an turret ml

 **Hyugaj** : gue lagi tarung pas mabar aja malah diliatin doang

 **Murasaki** : apaan main ml, pada rame2 manggil lord lo malah lewat doang

 **Wakamatss** : kena enemy klling spree langsung afk, sia sehat?

 **Wakamatss** : kena skorsing matik ae lu udah

 **Kagameeh** : ...memang taik lo semua(:

 **Midoshin** : kambing, **Kurokote**

 **Midoshin** : baru juga ditinggal bikin susu buat sei

 **Midoshin** : udah ada yg ngajak ribut

 **Kurokote** : ampun kanjeng

 **Kagameeh** : halah sok sok an bikin susu

 **Kagameeh** : yg ada lo tiap hari nyusu sama sei kan? (͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

 **Midoshin** : anjg

 **Midoshin** : eiya juga si

 **Midoshin** : y gpp lh, dicekokin susu mulu

 **Midoshin** : siapa tau nanti lebih montoque dan berisi (͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

 **Kazucheese** : ANJENGH

 **MomoiSatsu** : seme-seme lucknut

 **MomoiSatsu** : gue percaya 100% kalian punya grup khusus buat ngadain imagine qotor tentang akashi-kun

 **MomoiSatsu** : tAPI KALO MAU BAHAS YG BEGINIAN JANGAN DISINI LAH

 **MomoiSatsu** : KASIAN ANAK GUE YANG MASIH SUCI POLOS TAK BERDOSA DINODAI SAMA OTAK JAHANAM KALIAN

 **Murasaki** : suci polos tak berdosa dari mekong

 **Murasaki** : sei-chin kesayangan gue hampir tiap hari dinodai sama itu megane lucknut

 **Murasaki** : demi maiubo dan segala keindahan lekuk tubuh sei-chin

 **Murasaki** : GUE GK TERIMA

 **Kiseeer** : gile langsung nge-gas

 **Kiseeer** : kalo bukan murasakicchi siapa lg coba

 **Midoshin** : asw pake bawa2 lekuk tubuh indah istri gue segala

 **Daiki** : halah banyak talk kalian semua

 **Akaseij** : hei haii kalian semua:D

 **Akaseij** : malam ini cuacanya dingin banget, jadi jangan lupa selimutan pas tiduran dikamar, ya!

 **Akaseij** : kalo mau keluar rumah juga jangan lupa bawa baju tebel

 **Kurokote** : ^malaikatku indah sekali ya Tuhan:')

 **Daiki** : gimana kalo lu aja yang selimutan sama gue sambil cuddling, sei?

 **Kagameeh** : akashi, baby, udah bangun?

 **Akaseij** : udah, hehe

 **Kiseeer** : sayang bgt malaikat secantik dia harus jatuh ke tangan yang salah

 **Murasaki** : free tag **Midoshin**

 **Midoshin** : taik, gue lagi kan yang kena

 **Akaseij** : sorry, aku ketiduran lama ya?

 **Akaseij** : badan shin juga anget buat dipeluk sih, hehe

 **MomoiSatsu** : gais

 **MomoiSatsu** : lo denger itu?

 **Wakamatss** : lewat bentar, apa?

 **MomoiSatsu** : suara hati barisan SeSePret yang terpecah belah

 **Hyugaj** : sesepret apaan?

 **MomoiSatsu** : seme seme kampret

 **Daiki** : taik, kaya gd nama yang lebih bagus ae

 **Kurokote** : sebenernya sih nama yang asli itu SeSePeAk

 **Hyugaj** : buset panjang, apaan noh?

 **Kurokote** : Seme Seme Penyayang Akashi

 **Hyugaj** : kayanya lebih bagus jadi SEME SEME PEAK, deh, tet

 **Kurokote** : anjg lau, untung kapten

 **Akaseij** : kuroko, bahasanya dijaga sama yang lebih tua!

 **Kurokote** : ampun, sayang

 **Midoshin** : heleh banyak talking

 **Midoshin** : j0mblo penuh delushit diem ae lu pada

 **Daiki** : anjengh, mentang2 dah taken belagu eta selai sari roti

 **Midoshin** : kitten gue mau bobo lagi

 **Midoshin** : *send a picture*

 **Midoshin** : don't be quite

 **Kagameeh** : ...

 **Kagameeh** : yang bener don't be noisy dasar maesaroh

 **Rikotan** : katanya cerdas, tp ternyata kemampuan bahasa inggrisnya msh kurang se ons

 **Kiseeer** : wowowow itu IndAh seKali HASTAGA

 **Kazucheese** : anj, badannya akashi kecil banget

 **Rikotan** : itu badannya akashi-kun yang emang kecil apa badannya midorima-kun yang kegedean?

 **Momoisatsu** : ahh, anak gue imut banget sihhh

 **Momoisatsu** : cuddling sambil minum susu gitu YATUHAN BIDADARI DARIMANA SIH DIA INI

 **Kurokote** : kau bidadari jatuh dari genteng kesruduk banteng

 **Kurokote** : GEPENG

 **Hyugaj** : taik, gue bacanya sambil nyanyi masa

 **Kiseeer** : TEST

 **Kiseeer** : hoy, masuk kaga?

 **Kiseeer** : asw sinyal ngajak ribut

 **Kiseeer** : TEST

 **Wakamatss** : ^mari kita menyusun kalimat dengan menggunakan tiga huruf depan 'TES'

 **Rikotan** : TESambar petir ketika hujan

 **Kagameeh** : TESenyum bahagia ketika midorima gadapet jatah dari akashi-ku sayang

 **Daiki** : TESTimoninya gimana mba? Cepet kan pengirimannya? Pesen hari ini datengnya kemarin

 **Kazucheese** : ATAS GUE OTAKNYA PADA SALTO SEMUA

 **Kiseeer** : sekalian mau nanya dong mas, selai roti sari tempatnya dimana ya?

 **Daiki** : Ohh anda lurus aja ntar ada tikungan belok ya, tapi jangan terlalu nikung beloknya, terus kalo udah ada perempatan belok kiri nah di sebelah sempak buaya ada rak selai roti sari

 **Kiseeer** : yang penting jangan nikung temen ya mas

 **Daiki** : kalo nikung midorima sama sei sayangku hukumnya legal kok mas, tenang aja

 **Wakamatss** : free tag **Midoshin**

 **Midoshin** : dasar laknat, gue lagi yang kena

 **Murasaki** : eta, gimana ceritanya rak makanan bisa sebelahan sama sempak di indomaret -_-

 **Daiki** : oiya, sekalian isi bensinnya mas?

 **Kurokote** : kita juga lagi ada promo nih, beli magnum bonus pistol. Pistol pistolan tapi yang bisa keluar airnya

 **MomoiSatsu** : Enggak bola bola chacha aja?

 **Kurokote** : Itu stoknya abis mbak, permennya lari lari takut saya makan

 **Kazucheese** : ealah goblog sia HAHAHAHAH

 **Kagameeh** : anda menakutkan

 **Murasaki** : macam gigit harimauuuu

 **Rikotan** : lari dari kenyataan lu

 **Hyugaj** : oh bulannn datanglahhh~

 _[Kagameeh telah mengubah subjek grup_ _ **Welkam tu VS' Market]**_

 **Kurokote** : anjg, katanya pernah tinggal di amrik, tp nulis welcome aja ga becus

 **Wakamatss** : ^savage

 **MomoiSatsu** : Tetsu-kun kalo ngomong suka tanpa filter((:

 **Daiki** : **Hyugaj** senpai, lo blm datang bulan?

 **Hyugaj** : belum nih hehe

 **Rikotan** : kayaknya masa subur lo tinggal 2 hari lagi, kapten

 **Kurokote** : ASW NGAKAK

 _[Rikotan telah mengubah subjek menjadi_ _ **Human-human jaman now]**_

 **Murasaki** : jadi gini, saya mau berbagi sedikit cerita. Tadi saya beli adem sari, tapi pas diminum gaada air terjunnya kaya di iklan. Saya kecewa

 **MomoiSatsu** : muk-kun jadi ikut gila ae sekarang((:

 **Kazucheese** : kurang greget

 **Kazucheese** : Tadi saya bikin tugas, ada yang salah tulisan. Bukunya saya buang ganti yang baru

 **Akaseij** : lanjutttt:D

 **Murasaki** : loh babe, gajadi tidur?

 **Akaseij** : **Murasaki** engga, habisnya hp geter mulu jadi penasaran nih hehe

 **Kiseeer** : Maaf ya mbak, tadi aku bikin mi goreng. Minya aku buang, bungkusnya aku makan

 **Midoshin** : **Akaseij** sayang, tidurnya jangan malem2. Jam 10 matiin hp ya

 **Akaseij** : ok, shin^^

 **Wakamatss** : kalian lucu bngttt😍😍😍

 **Kagameeh** : Tadi juga saya beli mi ayam, minya saya buang, gerobaknya saya bakar, yang jual saya makan

 **Midoshin** : ASW KANIBAL

 **MomoiSatsu** : Tadi juga saya beli kipas angin. Baling balingnya saya ambil, saya pake buat terbang

 **Daiki** : ^keinginan terselubung untuk jadi doraemon

 **Kazucheese** : Tadi saya main bola bolanya saya tendang tendangnya saya bola

 **Rikotan** : wkwkw ampun deh kalian gue gk berhenti ngakak juga daritadi XD

 **Wakamatss** : Tadi saya nonton tv, setelah iklan saya beli lagi yang baru😎

 **Midoshin** : kemarin ada temen gue yang ngechat beginian terus di grup

 **Midoshin** : besoknya, dia melahirkan kucing

 **Kagameeh** : halah pret, kek lo punya temen aja

 **Daiki** : WKWKWKK SAVAGE

 _[Kazucheese telah mengubah subjek menjadi_ _ **SHIN-CHAN GPNY TEMEN]**_

 **Midoshin** : eta BGST TAKAO

 **MomoiSatsu** : mulai lagi, dasar manusia

 **Akaseij** : nyimak ajada

 **Rikotan** : ikut nyimak ah bareng babysei💓

 _[Midoshin telah mengubah subjek menjadi_ _ **VS Chatroom]**_

 _[Kagameeh telah mengubah subjek menjadi_ _ **Sayang Akashi]**_

 **Midoshin** : gausah bawa nama2 istri gue, reog

 _[Murasaki telah mengubah subjek menjadi_ _ **TIKUNG MIDOAKA]**_

 _[Daiki telah mengubah subjek menjadi_ _ **SEICANTIK PNY GUA]**_

 _[Kiseeer mengubah subjek menjadi_ _ **LENGSERKAN SHINTAROU]**_

 **Midoshin** : nyesel gue ngijinin sei megang hp asuw((:

 _[Kurokote telah mengubah subjek menjadi_ _ **AKASHI ITU CEWEK]**_

 **Akaseij** : ...kenapa aku juga yang kena!?

 _[Kazucheese telah mengubah subjek mmenjadi_ _ **INTIP ROKNYA**_ (͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )]

 **Hyugaaj** : ASW TAKAO NAPSU WKWKWKKW

 _[Midoshin telah mengubah subjek menjadi_ _ **BCD LO SEMUA]**_

 _[Murasaki telah mengubah subjek menjadi_ _ **Siapkan Rencana**_ (͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )]

 **Midoshin** : dah

 **Midoshin** : diem lo pada

 **Midoshin** : tidur

 _[Midoshin telah mengubah subjek menjadi_ _ **JOMBLO BUTUH BELAIAN]**_

 _[Kagameeh telah mengubah subjek menjadi_ _ **Human jaman p continuous]**_

 **Daiki** : human jaman presentasi continues

 **Hyugaj** : yang bener present, bambang. Bukan presentasi

 **MomoiSatsu** : efek gk pernah ikut pelajaran disekolah ya gini

 _[Rikotan telah mengubah subjek menjadi_ _ **TIDUR LO SEMUA]**_

 **Kiseeer** : jadi aku mau ngasih tutorial masha bengek

 **Kiseeer** : pertama-tama taro tangan kalian didepan dada

 **Kiseeer** : abis itu pasang wajah yang menyakinkan kayak—

 **Kazucheese** : asuw gue ngebayangin beneran wajahnya kise kaya bengek gitu WKWKWKWK

 **Daiki** : lol, ganahan WKWKWKWK

 **Midoshin** : salah apa gue punya temen yg otaknya separo macem kalian

 **Kurokote** : salah akashi-kun mengandung (͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

 **Midoshin** : fk

 **Midoshin** : gue yg ngehamilin kan? (͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

 **Kurokote** : anj, siapa lagi kalo bukan gue (͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

 **Midoshin** : anjengh sia reog

 **Daiki** : TETSU NGAJAK RIBUT LO

 **Murasaki** : #LENGSERKANKUROKOTETSUYA

 **Kiseeer** : #TURUNKANHARGACABE

 **Wakamatss** : #TAMBAHINTINGGIBADANDONG

 **Hyugaj** : #HYUGANTENG

 **Kazucheese** : #PIPIKAPIKABU

 **Kurokote** : asw, malah jadi gue yang kena(:

 **Akaseij** : ih, kalian apasih

 **Akaseij** : udah sekarang tidur, besok masih ada _sparring_ kan?

 **Akaseij** : istirahat dulu mulai sekarang, selamat tidur!

 **Daiki** : oh, malaikatku yang manis

 **Kagameeh** : gue cuma mau nurut sama akashi aj, bhay

 **MomoiSatsu** : banyak talk lo pada, udh tidur semua

 **Wakamatss** : Y

 **MomoiSatsu** : siake

.

.

 _Tidur sambil meluk shin ena hehe -akashi_

 _Jangan-jangan gue dpt karma ya? -kuroko_

 _Gue dendam sama lo, wakamats senpai! /tusuk voodoo/ -momoi_

 _NGIK NGIK NGIK -kise_

 _Bacot kabehhhh -rara_

 _._

 _._

 _Hai, hehe. Bukannya mnoh malah ini yang diupdate:D ide spontan juga sih gara2 ngescroll chat saya dan teman2 di grup kelas. Semua percakapan diatas juga saya ambil dari grup kelas, wkwk, peace out. Sampai jumpa lagi di cerita saya yang lainnya!_


End file.
